


Gamma Shift - The Empty Chair

by Debris4spike



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gamma Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Just trying to extend my artwork
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Gamma Shift - The Empty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to extend my artwork

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/Debris4spike/a/2decb40f-d39f-4796-8195-18bb6ab2fab7/p/67881e47-657c-43a9-916c-2cba87650936)

When you are on your own, on a long silent shift ... you have to find a way to cope with the empty seat next to you


End file.
